nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Chad Dickson
Chad Dickson (Numbuh 274') '''was known as the best Kids Next Door operative, who rose through the ranks after becoming famous for defeating an infamous gang of adult tyrants. He eventually became Supreme Leader of the KND, commanding the organization for 5 years and becoming Numbuh 1's mentor during his days at the KND Antarctic Academy. Origin Numbuh 274 was introduced in ''Operation: C.H.A.D., in which a pair of villains known as Mega Mom and Destructo Dad begin neutralizing KND operatives all over the world until Chad and Sector V are the only active KND agents left on the planet after the rampage. To his shock, the villains are revealed to be Numbuh 274's parents, who were eliminating all the other KND members to ensure that their son remained the best. Chad stopped his parent's insane endeavors by threatening to get a tattoo, along with dropping out of special clubs and joining a rock band. He later assisted in the overseeing of the (failed) decommissioning of Numbuh 206. Chad has appeared in various episodes throughout the show up until the second-to-last episode of Season 6. Chad had a cameo appearance in Operation: P.A.R.T.Y.. When he was dancing with his girlfriend, Numbuh 4 accidentally bumped into him while attempting to get to the kitchen. Chad angrily yells, "Hey, watch where you're going!" he had no idea they were Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 In Operation: H.O.M.E., he makes a brief apperince along with fellow Supreme Leaders Numbuh 100 and Numbuh 362, welcoming Numbuh 3 into the KND. In Operation: E.N.D., Chad--like any other Kids Next Door operative--knew that his days at the KND would end when he turned 13 years old, and decided to hack into the KND Mainframe from his office to change his age records. His plans were scuppered when his parents, despite his protests, sent invitations to his 13th birthday party to Sectors Q through V. Chad, once again forced to hack into the mainframe, arranged for the respective sectors' operatives to be decommissioned. When Numbuh 1 found out what he was doing, Chad planned to detach the KND Moonbase from its foundations on the moon and send it into the sun; he planned for the remnants of the KND organization to beg him to remain as leader in the anarchy that would follow. However, Numbuh 1, losing all respect and friendship towards his old teacher, escaped Numbuh 86's decommissioning squad and, with the aid of Tommy Gilligan and the rest of Sector V, saved the Moonbase and had Chad arrested. In prison awaiting decommissioning, Cree of the Teen Ninjas helped Chad escape. In Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., he makes another cameo appearance, first welcoming an operative to the Moonbase, then at the end of the episode when the Decommissioning Squad unwraps Numbuh 206 he tells Numbuh 86 it was Numbuh 362 and warns Fanny (Numbuh 86) that Rachel (Numbuh 362) is going to be angry and quickly steps away. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. he appears in a flashback 3 years before the series started and is seen very young along with Numbuh 362 Numbuh 60 and several others when they bust into Numbuh 9's room. It was possible he was in Global Command at the time when Numbuh 100 was Supreme leader. He also apparently made a small background appearance in The Grim Adventures of the KND. Ultima Currently, he's a commanding officer in the Society's Youth Retribution Regiment, a battalion for teenagers and "rogue" children from the KND world. Chad works alongside Maurice to undermine Org operations on various worlds. An upcoming assignment will involve him, and several other teenagers, sabotaging Mr Boss's new war machine. Category:Protagonists Category:Youth Retribution Regiment Category:Characters